


四手联弹

by daceice



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daceice/pseuds/daceice





	四手联弹

Bgm：钢琴曲《散落》

* 钢琴比赛的规则和流程有百度有私设，如果有bug……就无视吧。

 

1、钢琴上的双手

 

家里决定要让我开始学钢琴的时候，爸爸从二手店里买来了一台旧钢琴。虽然是二手货，但音色很是不错，连前来上课的私教老师也赞不绝口。

爸爸说，真是捡了个大便宜。

那时候的我还不懂什么是便宜，只是对于那个摁下去就会叮咚作响的大家伙很感兴趣。

父母很高兴我能对钢琴感兴趣，这让他们的苦心不至于白费。

于是，一周一次的钢琴课就这样开始了。

 

我和所有学钢琴的孩子们一样，刚开始得先学习音符和识谱，之后才能学习演奏。老师在讲解音符的时候，总是将手放在那架钢琴上，时不时地摁下琴键来示意，然后让我也摁下。

“Do——Do——”

我虽然只摁了一下，声音却传来了两下，吓了我一跳。

是因为我摁太久了吗？我这样想着，告诫自己下次不能再摁这么用力了。

 

第一天的课仿佛很快就结束了，我还有些意犹未尽，老师却说：“啊，时间差不多了。”

老师是一位比妈妈还大些的阿姨，但她的手指却依旧修长而美丽。当她夸奖我的时候，会翘起大拇指，将剩下的四指握在一起，然后我便被这个简单的手势轻易地鼓舞了。

临走的时候，老师还微笑着揉了揉我的头。

“那么，下周见。”她说道，“晚上要好好练习哦。”

老师的手掌比妈妈的要大，却又不像爸爸那么粗糙。

我低头看向了自己的双手，它们还小小的。

 

吃过晚饭之后，我谨记着老师的叮嘱，翻出了白天上课的教材，开始复习音符的知识。

我像老师一样将手放到了琴上，一边轻声念出音符，一边在键盘上找出相应的琴键。老师说过，学习钢琴不但要将知识记在心里，还要让耳朵记住，让手也记住。

“Do——Re——”

又是两下重叠的琴音，但我很确定我只摁了一下，而且一点也不重。更重要的是，那两个琴音并不一样。

于是我坐在钢琴椅上愣了一会儿，只听到琴音再次响起。

“Re——Re——”

这种感觉有些熟悉……啊，白天老师在纠正我的错误时，就是这么做的。

于是我赶忙抬头看放在乐谱架上的教材，刚才我果然摁错了。

“Re——”

我摁下了正确的琴键，什么也没有发生。

我总觉得会发生什么，于是又等了几秒。

随后，我便看到一双洁白修长的手出现在了我放在琴上的小手旁。

那双手中的右手离开了键盘，随后握成了翘起拇指的手势。

我惊讶地张开了嘴，一句话都说不出来，随后尖叫着，跑出了房间。

 

“琴上有一双手？你在说什么呀，是不是已经困了？”妈妈笑着说道。

“是真的，是真的。”我在妈妈身边嚷嚷着，一边抓起她的手，一边把她往房间里拖。

然而当我们回到房间的时候，那双手却不见了，只有钢琴还有些落寞地在那个角落里，没有发出任何声响。

“果然没有吧。”妈妈笑着说道，“你已经练了一个多钟头了，估计是累了吧。”

这时，我才想起来抬头看钟，没想到我竟然在钢琴前坐了那么久。

“虽然你很勤奋，妈妈也很开心。但如果累过头可就不好了。”

于是妈妈便打发我去刷牙，然后将房门虚掩上。

我依旧不甘心，拼命扭头看向钢琴。

随后我发现，在钢琴椅上似乎有一个浅浅的凹痕，好像谁正坐在那里，一动不动地坐在那里，像是……在弹琴。

我不敢相信地揉了揉眼，再看去时，便发现那椅子好好的，上面什么都没有。

 

2、她的手

 

但那一天我所见到的绝不是幻觉。因为自那之后，我还是时常会看到那双手出现在钢琴键盘上。

不过，那双手似乎只会在我独自一人的时候出现。一旦爸爸妈妈，或者老师来了，它就仿佛羞怯了一般，慢慢隐去。

刚开始，我还觉得有些害怕，一连好几天都不敢再去碰那架钢琴。

但渐渐地，我便发现，那双手的主人，应该是一个极为温柔的人吧。

 

有一次我发了高烧，妈妈给我喂完药之后，便让我好好睡一觉。说是只要多睡睡，病就会好了。

可是我却因为头疼，一点都睡不着，头脑清醒得像高速旋转的马达，根本无法平静下来。

而就在这时，我忽然听到一阵柔和的钢琴声传来。那是一首曲调舒缓的摇篮曲，弹奏得极为熟练，温柔的琴音就像暖风吹拂在我的耳边，将疼痛的感觉从我的身体里驱散。我开始慢慢放松，慢慢地平静下来。

 

起初，我还以为是楼里有别家的孩子和我一样在学琴，或者是哪家正放着钢琴曲的mp3。

但很快我便发现，那钢琴的声音是从我自己的房间里传来的。

于是，我扭头向墙角的钢琴看去，一点也不意外地发现琴盖正打开着，一双洁白修长的手正在键盘上飞舞着。

“你是在弹琴给我听吗？”我细声细气地问着。

琴音顿时停了下来，那双手离开了键盘，显得有些慌乱，似乎是想要比划什么，但又不知道该怎么比划。

过了一会儿，那双手中的右手突兀地举了起来，又做出那个翘起拇指的手势。

“这是‘对’的意思吗？”我小声地继续问着。

那只翘起拇指的手上下晃动了一下。

“谢谢。”我轻轻地说着，安心地闭上了眼，随后便在那柔和的琴声之中慢慢进入了梦乡。

 

现在我知道，那双手的主人虽然可以听到我的声音，却无法对我开口，于是我便想出了一套游戏一般的做法与她交流。

我问她，你是女孩吗？

她翘起了拇指，那是“对”的意思。

我又问她，你还活着吗？

她将两只手的食指交叉在一起，那是“错”的意思。

于是我便无法再令自己去问她更多的事情，比如你是什么时候死的？你是怎么死的？你又为什么会在这里？

因为那并不是简单的对与错能够回答的问题。

 

我以前就从故事里听说过那些叫做“鬼”的东西，他们通常面目可憎，或者神经兮兮。

但她却与那些鬼完全不同，从来不给我添麻烦，反而帮了我不少忙。

每次老师布置了练习曲之后，她都会陪着我一起练琴。

每当我有怎么练也练不好的曲子的时候，她又总是耐心地，一遍又一遍地弹给我听。

现在想来，如果不是因为有她的陪伴，也许我早就放弃了那枯燥无聊的独奏。

 

随着发育期的到来，我开始长个子，连手型也发生了变化。以前肉鼓鼓的小手开始变得修长起来，连老师也称赞那是一双“适合弹钢琴的手”。

而她的时间却始终停留在我们相遇的那个傍晚，在斜阳的映照下，呈现出宛如珍珠一般的莹白。

我们俩的手变得越来越像，并排放在钢琴上的时候，竟有了一种宛如孪生的错觉。

有时我会故意将自己的手叠在她的手上，追着她弹奏的音符一起弹奏起来，就像是在玩某种音乐游戏似的。

一开始的时候，我总是跟不上她，而现在，我们的琴音总能完美地重叠。

 

时间也让我们变得熟悉起来，熟悉到只是她指尖的一点颤动，我就能感受到她情绪的拨动。

 

3、四手联弹

 

那是在一个普通的午后，我捧着新买的钢琴教材，好奇地从头读到尾。

在翻到最后一章的时候，我突然看到了一种以前没有见过的乐谱。

那是一首四手联弹的乐谱。或许因为只是用来作为例子，所以调子十分简单，但却依旧是一首完整的曲子。

这个发现让我很是兴奋，继而跃跃欲试起来。

于是我便把教材放到乐谱架上，对着空气说道：“我们来试试这个吧。”

过了一会儿，那双熟悉的手便缓缓出现，有些迟疑地指了指那首曲子的标题。

“嗯，就是这个曲子，四手联弹的曲子。看上去不是很难，我们来试一试吧。”

说着，我便打开了琴盖，准备好手势。她稍微迟疑了一下，但也很快将手放到了键盘上。

 

欢快的曲调开始从我们的指尖流出，那四只洁白修长的手时而交叉，时而同时按下琴键。就像是两个在跳交谊舞的舞者一般，相互变换着身位，灵巧地左躲右闪，却又相互依偎。

 

老实说，我们的第一次合作并不十分成功，便又接着弹了第二次，第三次。

就在我们准备弹第四次的时候，妈妈的声音从外面传来。

“你在弹什么呀？”妈妈一脸疑惑地推门走了进来，“调子怎么这么奇怪。”

我看了看手边，那双手还在那里，有些懈怠地耷拉在键盘上。

这些年，她似乎也已经习惯了这样的情况，不再像最开始那样慌张地逃走，但是——

除了我以外的其他人依旧看不到她的存在。

甚至连她所弹奏的音乐也是听不到的。

甚至当她按下琴键的时候，就像是按下了另一个世界中的另一架钢琴的琴键，只有声音漏了过来。因为在我看来，她所按下去的那个琴键并没有因为她的按动而产生任何变化。

 

“这是新教材上的曲子。” 我向妈妈解释道，“合奏里面用的，不是单独听的。”。

妈妈似懂非懂地皱了皱眉，最后只说了一句：“别弹这些乱七八糟的，多把考试的曲子练一练。”

 

妈妈离开之后，我重重地趴到钢琴键盘上，各种杂乱的音符一起砸出可怕的声响。

我侧过头去，看见她的手，慢慢抬起，指了指架子上的乐谱。

“不弹了，下次吧。”我说道，“下周就要考试了。”

 

4、钢琴大赛

 

不过四手联弹最后还是成为了我们最为喜爱的一种“游戏”。

在十级考试结束之后，无论我弹什么稀奇古怪的东西，爸爸妈妈都不再来管我了。

我从网上找了些其他的四手联弹的谱子，和她一起练习。

不过我们最喜欢的，其实还是最初的那首曲子。

 

每当有什么好事发生的时候，我们就一起弹奏这首曲子来庆贺。

每当遇到挫折意志消沉的时候，她也会执拗地叫我一起来弹这首曲子，给我打气。

 

时间就这样一天一天地过去了。

我的琴技也越来越好，就快要和她一样好了。

 

这天，我从老师那里拿来了一张全国钢琴比赛的宣传单，随手放在书桌上。

等我吃好晚饭，回到自己房间的时候，却发现那双手正拼命地想要抓起那张纸，一遍又一遍徒劳地尝试着。

我不知道她在这里抓了多久，但我依旧能够感受到她的那种焦急与慌乱。

“怎么了？”我出声问道，顺手拿起了那张传单。

她的手顿了顿，似乎稍微冷静了一点，接着就开始用手指拼命地在大赛的名字上画圈，一遍又一遍。

“这个比赛怎么了嘛？”我不是很明白她的意思。

她的手指不再打转，而是用力对着上面的字猛戳起来。

“你是要我参加这个比赛吗？”我试探着问道。

她顿了顿，随后竖起了拇指。

 

老师给我这张传单的意思，本来也是希望我能够参加，但是我并没有马上答应下来，因为我有些信心不足。

但看着她急切的样子，什么信心，什么顾虑，一切犹豫不决的东西都被我抛到了九霄云外。

“那就参加吧。”我深呼吸了一口气说道，心里反而无比轻松。

她的双手又开始狂乱的舞动，就像是一位高兴极了的少女。她本来就是一位少女。

 

过了一会儿她终于高兴够了，便来到钢琴边，打开琴盖——那是她唯一能对这架钢琴做的事情。

接着，优美的琴音便缓缓传来。

那是一首她极为喜欢的曲子，但我却并不擅长。

“你要我用这首曲子参赛吗？不行啦，我弹不好的。”我踱到钢琴边懒懒地说道。

“乓！乓！”钢琴发出两下巨大的声响，将我吓得不轻，接着我便看到她正五指张开地按在键盘上，似乎很生气的样子。

“不过也可以试试。”我妥协道，“但我真的不太会弹这首。哎，要是你能代替我去比赛就好了。”

我说完这句，就有些后悔，生怕她会因为我胆怯的发言而再次发怒。

但她却一动不动的，什么都没有做。

沉默持续了很久，直到她缓缓消失。

 

我从来没有像现在这样疯狂地练习过，哪怕是在各种考级之前。

我也是有自知之明的人，知道自己并不能太好地驾驭那首曲子，但是——

如果这是她的心愿的话，那我愿意为之拼搏并尝试。

毕竟在此之前，她陪了我那么久，帮了我那么多，却从来没有提过任何要求。

 

“这遍觉得怎么样？”我信心满满地问道，毕竟这一遍是最近几次里发挥得特别好的一次。

然而我看到的依旧是那个无情的“×”的手势。

“哎？这样还不行吗？你的要求也太高了。”我不禁抱怨道。

而她则有些不满地握起了拳头，假装往我的身上锤来。

“好吧，好吧。那就再练一次。”我看了看时钟，“再练一次，就是吃晚饭的时间了。”

 

就连老师也对我会选这首曲子感到非常意外，不止一次地问我要不要换一首更加熟练的去比赛。

我很难向她解释为什么，就只能撒个小谎说，因为我喜欢这首曲子。

其实这也不算撒谎，因为我很喜欢她所弹奏的这首曲子，和她弹奏这首曲子时候的样子，那种认真的仿佛倾注了全部感情的样子。

 

在不知道经历了多少次“×”的打击之后，这一天，我终于得到了她肯定的评价。

那份评价来得太过突然，以至于我几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“哎？可以了吗？真的可以了吗？”我像个傻瓜一样不停追问着。

而她则调皮地摇动着拇指，似乎不停地在说“对对对”。

 

这时的我突然想到，如果此刻能够看到她的脸的话，那她一定正在开心地笑吧。

于是我便开口问她：“你在笑吗？”

她的动作楞了一下，随后又再一次地，很用力地，竖起了拇指。

 

5、尾声

学琴这么多年，我也没少参加过这样那样的比赛，但这一次的比赛却意义非常。

一方面是因为它的规格比之前的比赛都要高，而另一方面，当然是为了她。

 

我坐在比赛用的陌生的钢琴面前，身侧是乌泱泱的评委和观众。

我深呼吸了一口气，落下了手指，那洁白而修长的手指，不知何时起，竟变得和她的一模一样。

 

比赛说长不长，说短不短，但在紧张的情绪之下，它似乎很快就结束了。

我当然没有获得冠军，也没有获得亚军或者季军。

这个世界上钢琴弹得好的人实在太多了，而我只是芸芸众生中平凡的一员。

 

我在地区赛的时候就已经遭到了淘汰，不过名次还是有的，便收到了一张写了数字的奖状。

当我带着奖状回家的时候，我的卧室里昏暗一片，却有悠扬的琴音隐隐飘来。

在依稀的月光之下，我仿佛看到有一个人的轮廓正坐在我平日里练琴的那个位置上，但一眨眼却又不见了。

再看时，便只剩下那双手，她正弹奏着，弹着那首即使没有乐谱也可以弹奏的她最喜欢的曲子。

于是我打开灯，将奖状丢在一边，然后从书架上抽出了那本教材，翻到了四手联弹的那一页，放在架子上。

 

当我将手放到键盘上的时候，她也默契地停了下来。

“1、2、3……”

我们开始弹起了那首四手联弹，最后一次弹起了那首四手联弹。

 

她洁白修长的手像往常一样在键盘上飞舞着，就像敦煌的飞天，像探戈的舞娘，像花间的精灵，像……

随后，我看到她的手开始有了别样的颜色，殷红的鲜血从她的五指指节中渗了出来，随后那些手指每一次按下的时候开始折断，外翻，直到支离破碎。

一曲终了，当她再次抬起手的时候，那已经是一双乌黑腐烂的手。

 

随后，她的手摆出了最后一个手势，那既不是“对”的手势也不是“错”的手势。

而是“再见”的手势。

 

——完——


End file.
